


Heroes In Therapy: Kid Eternity.

by SisterHazelnut



Category: Kid Eternity (Comics), Marvel Family (Comics), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: DC comics - Freeform, Gen, Nazi mention, Short, Therapy, WW2, World War II, adolescent protagonist, character death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterHazelnut/pseuds/SisterHazelnut
Summary: KID ETERNITY sits in for a brief therapy session. Inspired by “Heroes In Therapy” fancomics/where DC Comics superheroes explore their issues in a realistic way.





	Heroes In Therapy: Kid Eternity.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thrakaboom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrakaboom/gifts).

_A young teenager in a white turtleneck and jeans faces the camera. His arms are crossed. The red sash around his waist trails onto the floor._

KID: I'm Kid Eternity.

_He thinks about what to say next. It's never been his strong suit._

KID: My whole schtick is calling people from the past, the greats from history... Achilles, Einstein, Julius Caesar.

_He can't help but grin. It never gets old!_

KID: But I don't spend much time with my own past. Is that a bad thing?

_Kid looks lost, like someone who hasn’t asked many questions in life and is just doing so for the first time. There’s a pause while the camera lense refocuses. This time it settles on his face and he can’t really hide from it._

KID: It’s not like I didn’t love my life as Kit Freeman. I had two loving parents, an older brother—and growing up, a fantastic view of the sea. The Freemans were a fishing family. Jewish, too. My mom read from the Torah.

_A look of anger crosses his face. He begins a confession._

KID: I hate nazis. They took all that away from us. I try not to think about it, since I can’t change it. Not tampering with the past is a rule of Eternity.

KID: I’ll never violate it. Ever. I have a mission.

_He smirks. Silence, and then..._

KID: They killed the wrong boy.

**Author's Note:**

> It was probably a long time coming for him, wasn’t it?


End file.
